morningwood_arts_publishingfandomcom-20200214-history
Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare III
|media= |expansion= |prequel= |sequel=''Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare IV'' |previous=''Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare II'' |next= }} Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare III is an upcoming FPS horror action game set within the Eclipse Universe, and will be developed by Morningwood Studios, Frost Games, Tachibana Games and Nakamura Interactive, and published by Morningwood Arts. The game will be running on Semblance 4.0. The game is sequel to Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare II: Opposition Rising and takes place during the 2272-2276 Martian Civil War, following a team of Eclipse Special Forces. Campaign Story Thirty-two years after the end of the Conflict, the Sol planet Mars is in a state of civil war after an alliance of states led by Jesse Anderson takes a stand against the Federal Martian government due to "accusations" of corrupt agenda's and using the government forces as their own private army, the Eclipse High Command secretly dispatches a Special Forces team, codenamed Grimm Squad, to covertly sabotage the rebellion. However, in December 2272, the Eclipse Empire officially announced its involvement in the civil war after the rebels unintentionally killed a Galactic Councillor who presented Mars in the Galactic Council, a legislature branch of the Eclipse Empire under the leadership of the Clan President. Cooperative Multiplayer Zombies Story Two days following the destruction of the Gauntlet of Ataraxia, Ataraxia himself was finally able to return to the Milky Way Galaxy. Upon returning, he soon became enraged upon learning of the destruction of his gauntlet. Ataraxia then began to plan to create a superweapon that would ultimately allow him to rule the universe, a goal that has been with him ever since he was lost in space centuries ago. To first throw any suspicion off of his trail, Ataraxia first sabotaged a Galactic Council of Alliances' weapon production facility on Mars, which he ultimately discovered was secretly mass producting the original super serum to create a special bioweapon in the event of another universal war. Before leaving, Ataraxia took a few of these samples for a future plan. Over the course of the next few weeks, Ataraxia managed to take over a large abandoned spacecraft floating around the space, retrofitting it into his base of operations. Here, Ataraxia began construction of his superweapon with materials he managed to obtain over the course of his banishment and recent return to the galaxy, some of which were materials and blueprints stolen off of the now disbanded Coil Arms Division. On October 22nd, Ataraxia finished the construction of the Iron Doom. To make things easier in his universal domination, Ataraxia sought to weaken the Galactic Council of Alliances on their own turf by hacking the Galactic Council of Alliances' own kinetic bombardment system in Earth's orbit. To do this, Ataraxia first created an outbreak at the Galactic Council of Alliances' server farm on Venus, where he used this distraction to hack into the servers and uncover a way to breach into the kinetic bombardment system. The next day, Ataraxia began to hack into the kinetic bombardment system's systems, where he was able to take full control of the station. Upon taking over the station and slaughtering the staff remotely by removing all of the air in the facility, Ataraxia personally arrived at the station, infusing the rods with the samples he recovered from the weapon production facility on Mars. With this, he launched the rods onto Earth, destroying key hotspots around the globe and creating a mass outbreak amongst the world. Following this, the four heroes, "Athena", Alain Bourden, Jack McMack, and Ben Crawford, managed to reach the bombardment system station, where after fighting through zombified soldiers who were slaughtered at the station by Ataraxia, were able to destroy the station, ultimately saving the world from complete annihilation. Before destroying the station, Ben was able to hack into the station's systems, where he discovered that Ataraxia was responsible for this, ultimately pinpointing the location of where the hack commenced, which was Ataraxia's spaceship. Knowing his location was compromised, Ataraxia created a failsafe plan by creating his own personal zombies in order to hold off the heroes while he prepared to mobilize the Iron Doom. However, the heroes managed to arrive at the spaceship, fighting through the spaceship until they manage to breach the cargo hold, where Ataraxia was. Ataraxia commended the group's efforts in uncovering the truth, but told them that their long journey finally ends before unveiling the Iron Doom, entering the weapon before engaging the heroes in a final battle. Despite his best efforts, the heroes were able to place three explosive charges on the tank, but despite detonating them, it had no effect on the weapon. Knowing that if the heroes kept doing what they were doing, the Iron Doom would eventually be disabled. Admitting a "temporary defeat", Ataraxia then began to takeoff from the spaceship with the Iron Doom, but as it took off, the four boarded the Iron Doom from the rear, where they had one last struggle in the tank. After knocking out Ataraxia, the heroes quickly put on their suits and exited the tank, but Ataraxia managed to recover and quickly grabbed "Athena" by the leg. As the heroes tried to grab her, "Athena" tells them to go on without her, saying she will deal with Ataraxia herself, much to the latter's confusion. As she managed to close the back door and knock back Ataraxia, she manages to pull the pin on an EMP Grenade, detonating it within the tank, causing it to become disabled and trapping the two within the tank. As the Iron Doom kept flying through space, "Athena" then fights Ataraxia once more as the Iron Doom becomes lost in space with both of them still onboard. Following "Athena"'s sacrifice, the heroes returned home. On the next Day of the Departed, everyone gave their respects for both the loss of "Athena" and Brian earlier. Sometime afterwards, the Iron Doom was pulled into a black hole, leaving Ataraxia, "Athena", and the Iron Doom's fates unknown. Maps * Prologue: The Return of Ataraxia - Crash-landing on Mars, sneak past armred guards and infiltrate the Galactic Council of Alliances' weapon production facility. * Chapter 1: Sabotage - Respond to a high priority distress call at the Galactic Council of Alliances' research facility on Mars. * Chapter 2: Secrets Discovered - Investigate the loss of communications at the Lunaris Server Farm on Venus. * Chapter 3: Second Sun, Part I - The day everything changed... * Chapter 4: Second Sun, Part II - Retake the Fortitude Kinetic Bombardment System. * Chapter 5: Adventure's End - At the end of it all, one must make the ultimate sacrifice to defeat the ultimate evil, and save the universe from complete annihilation... * Epilogue: Aftermath - Return back home following the loss of "Athena". Characters Protagonists * "Athena" (playable, M.I.A.) * Alain Bourden (playable) * Jack McMack (playable) * Ben Crawford (playable) * Brian Thompson (mentioned only) * John Barstow * Jonathan Michaels (mentioned only) * Andrew Peterson (mentioned only) * Willis Jackson (mentioned only) * Travis Holland (mentioned only) Antagonists * Ataraxia (playable, M.I.A.) * Tom McPhillian (mentioned only) * Amsel Caligari (mentioned only) * Paul Thompson (mentioned only) Other * Guard Captain (K.I.A.) Extinction Game Editions Expansions Trivia Category:Morningwood Arts, Publishing Category:Morningwood Studios Category:Frost Games Category:Tachibana Games Category:Nakamura Interactive Category:Video games